The Riddle Family (Dark Family) Story Abandoned! Up For Adoption!
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: What if Harry wasn't a HalfBlood? Lily Evens is a PureBlood? Then what about Hermione? What! She's not a MudBlood? "Oh" Her Dad is Voldemort.. wait what? What if Harry and Mia Grew up as Purebloods.. And the "Light" is not as light as it seems. And what is (The Silver Circle?) Contains same sex couples, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

In the comfort of the headmasters office at Hogwarts sat Albus Dumbledore.

He was alone for the first time in months, thinking of the war and how many great people were gone because of it. He sat in silence, contemplating the lives lost during the war and the children who had been left behind, orphans to the world. He wished he could get through to Tom – Voldemort, the boy Tom had died long ago - but alas, hejust wouldn't listen. So content on finding a way to become not only the most powerful wizard to walk the earth, no, he wanted to become a God; To become immortal, to live far beyond the years of any other witch or wizard and there was no cost too great.

Dumbledore sighed in resignation, feeling his nerves relaxing. The weight of the war, and the year leading up to it had taken it's toll on Dumbledore, he felt tired, used up – exhausted.

He heard hurried footsteps climbing the staircase and knew his solitude would soon be interrupted. The door was pushed open with so much force that I could hear the hinges creek under the pressure

"Albus!" echoed the shout of a man who could only be described as a bat "He's going to kill her, Albus! You have to go and save her!"

It took a fraction of a second for understanding to creep into my brain.

I held my hand up to quiet the man as I stood

"Severus" I said, "What do you know?"

Severus Snape came to a halt inches from his desk with a deep look of concern, panic and anger in his eyes "The dark lord has found her, he's found Lily, and he's going to kill her - he's going to kill them all!" the panic rose in his voice "You must go to them, you must save her!" Sevenus continued as he slammed his fist onto my desk

I retrieved my wand from the inside pocket of my robes and waved it gracefully in front on my face _'purus'_ I thought and with a flash, a glowing piece of parchment hung in the air in front of me. The parchment remained mid-air, glowing from the edges before it slowly made it's way to the centre of the parchment, twisting and turning until it formed a neat calligraphy in the same bright white colour of the original glowing edges.

Godrics Hollow

At those words Albus Quickly ran to the Fire place, grabbed some floo powder and Said "The Potter House!" As Albus stepped out of the Fireplace, he had a Frantic look on his face, The first thing that he saw was James Potter. Laying lifeless on the floor, the life gone from his eyes. Then he heard a shout from upstairs. _"Please! Not Harry! Take me but not harry!" _as he heard these words being shouted he started to panic running up the stairs a lot faster then he should for his age. he got to the door to see a flash of green light aimed at the toddler. As well as Lily potter laying dead. when he saw Tom (aka Voldemort) he reached for his wand, but as soon as he pointed it at Tom, Tom just smiled an Evil smile then Spun on his heel's he was then gone in a flash.

Albus Dumbledore had never felt so much sorrow in his life. Lily and James Potter were like Family to him, he thought of them as his own children. Then silent tears feel down his face. ~I was not fast enough. I could not save Harrison~ Just as he was about to leave the house he heard a Cry. He thought for a seconde that his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he heard it again. Slight hope flashing in his eyes he went back to the room where Lily lay, In the crib he found a little baby who he knew as Harrison. _~Its not possible~_ Thought Albus ~_I checked him moments ago and he had no pulse. I even scanned him with my healer magic~ _

Albus Dumbledore had never felt so much joy in his life. The potter line was still alive. The boy he thought as a grandson was still alive. Making a quick decision he picked Harrison up in his arms and then spun on his heel's with a "Flash" he was gone. Landing on the door step of number 4 privet drive. ~As much as I love the boy. I can not let him grow up in our world. He would be known as The-Boy-who-lived. Not Harrison James Potter. But the Defeater of the dark lord, he knew that this was a risky thing to do to the boy. Having heard of what the Durslys truly thought of magic. But he thought that they would still take care of him and love him as their own. Quickly writing a letter to them, about what happened to the Potter's he cast a warming charm on Harrison. Knocked on the door and was gone in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2 The Past And The Mission

**Hi Guys. Sorry that this chapter is so short. but I couldn't really think about to do so...**

* * *

**Last time on...**

* * *

Having heard of what the Durslys truly thought of magic. But he thought that they would still take care of him and love him as their own. Quickly writing a letter to them, about what happened to the Potter's he cast a warming charm on Harrison. Knocked on the door and was gone in a flash.

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

Little did Dumbledore know. Was that he was being watched the very moment he stepped out of the fireplace, he did not know that the dead people laying on the Potters floor were really Petunia and Vernon Dursly, in very heavy full body glamour. He did not know that that the people he thought as family were just acting to get into his good graces. He did not know that Alice and Frank Longbottom as well as James potter and Severus snape were really in Voldemort's Golden circle

(Higher then the Inner circle)

And the Really big thing was, he did not know that Lord Voldemort Aka Thomas Marvolo Riddle. was Married, to the one and only Lilith Anita Riddle (nee) Evans.

Thomas and Lily Riddle Also had twins. as well. But we will get to that part soon…..

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

You see Lilith Was really a pureblood, pretending to act as a Muggleborn, or as she liked to call it "First Generation Witch/Wizard" She was originally from Russia, a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. but chose to live in Britain. Lilith Obliviated the first muggle family that she came across, and made them believe that she was their daughter.

Of course her plan got blasted to Smithereens the moment she walked through kings cross train station. Who should she see but her Childhood friend Lucius Malfoy.

Of Course she would know him. Both of them were practically raised together. Their parents being friends and all. As soon as she saw him she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner away from peoples eyes and ears.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here."_ Lucius said, sounding smug. "_I thought you were going to Bouaxbaton Academy?_ He questioned

_"Lucy… please do not tell mother she does not know. I want to pretend to be a Mudblood to see what people think.. i want to see what the stupid Light gits will think when they meet a Mudblood. Who will side with us and who we can kill when the time is right. Father has given me this as a… shall we say Mission" _she finished with a slight twitch of her lips.

The only thing she got was a nod in response, The boarding whistle started. Both giving a brief hug and boarding the Train to Hogwarts.

* * *

Through out the years she managed to recruit,

Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Peter Pitergrew. (Much to the distain of the others) James Potter. That one was a shocker considering the Potter's were a Very light Family. The Longbottoms don't count because their more Neutral

From Gryffindor. All Pureblood.

In Ravenclaw.

Alex Lovegood. (Pure)

Cindy Chang (Pure)

Jamie Anders (Half)

Barty Crouch Sr (Pure)

In Huffelpuff

Alice Willow (Half)

Amelia Bones (Pure)

Thomas Abbott (Pure)

All of the Above Are in Lily's Golden Circle.

(EXCEPT Barty, and Cindy, their in the Inner circle. PETER PITEGREW IS STIL A PRAT)

And All the Below are Lucius Inner Circle…(The only people in this group that are in the Golden Circle Are Bella, Cissa, Andy, Severus And Lucius)

As soon as Lucius reached his 3rd year he was let in on the mission as well. He had the whole of Slytherin House in his hands, but the main Members of his group were…

Bellatrix Black. Narcissa Black. Andromeda Black. Regulus Black. (Basically the whole black familyl) Severus Snape. Marcus Flint. Anthony Nott. Rosaline Blaise. Gregory Crabb. And David Goyle. (Contrary to popular belief The Goyle and Crabb family are actually Quite intelligent they just like throwing people of. Making people think their Dumb) Andy Parkinson. And the Lestrange Brothers. All Pureblood Of course


	3. Chapter 3 Animulus Quaero

I Just wanted to let you know that this is a Edit of the last Chapter. (Sheepish Smile) Sorry...

It was Lily's sixth year at Hogwarts. She had completed her first mission, and was awaiting her reward. She had been summoned to the Dark Manor; she sat in large room, alone, awaiting word to enter the room in which she would be granted an audience with the Dark Lord.

***Lily's Pov.***

A tall slender man with black beady eyes and messy brown hair walked into the room she waited in with a smirk on his face. He stood there staring at me for long second. I held his gaze, keeping my face smooth and emotionless. He inclined his head towards the door he had just come through, and disappeared in a cloud of black and blue smoke.

I stood, and walked purposefully towards the entrance.

The room was big, high ceilings with a single arched door at the other end of the room, and a long panoramic window along the right wall. There was a fire burning near the only cluster of furniture in the room – a oaken desk, a chair with a hair back, like a thrones, and a couch as well as a scattered few soft black velvet chairs in front of the desk.

I approached the desk and laid eyes upon the Dark Lord for the first time in my life, and he was… exactly the opposite of what I had been expecting. He is so handsome. He looked young, much younger than he was – in his early 20's, ivory skin which almost danced in the firelight, raven black hair and long fingers. He sat in his throne scribbling furiously on the parchment under his nose, his hair would fall over his face every now and then, and he would use his free hand to absentmindedly brush it out of his eyes. I was stunned! I had been expecting a… well, an evil man with an evil lair sitting with an evil snare or.. ~Well, I definitely did NOT expect him to be so… sexy~ I felt the corners of my lips curling up, and in an attempt to keep my expression clear, I took in a sharp breath. This, however, only resulted in the Dark Lord slamming down his quill in frustration and snapping his head up, his dark red eyes observing me as I take my last two steps to come to stand just in front of the chairs that were sitting in a disarray before his desk. His eyes met mine, and I had to fight to keep the blush from colouring my face. I felt something tug from inside, not some cliché event like my heart was calling out to him, it was something… magical. That was the only word I could think of.. it was as if my magic was reaching out to touch him. I reined it in, remembering my place and folded myself in half, into a low bow

"My Lord," I said flawlessly "I thank you for your summons, it really is a pleasure to be here tonight" I stood, straightening my back and looking forward, ignoring the tug of magic trying to escape my body.

"You are what will be the downfall of Hogwarts, and my ticket to Dumbledore?" he stated, more than asked. He stood and came around, bringing his wand out and letting it fall to his side. No words escaped his lips; no movement of his wand was made but I felt the magic wrap around my body, pry into my mind and enter. I let it engulf me, slide into my consciousness and memory bank. It took less than a second and he had what he was after – the silvery mist that contained my entire plan on the infiltration and downfall of Hogwarts – School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He took it to the fire, and the flames turned to an emerald green before the silvery mist climbed in and engulfed the Dark Lord. After he saw the contents, he turned to me with a wicked smirk on his face

"Wonderful" he announced "You really do have quiet the imagination…" he trailed off "Please, sit down" I felt magic weave around me again, dragging my feet to the chair nearest him and placing me into it, I smiled on the inside – he didn't need to use his magic on me, he could trust me! But, I knew I needed to prove my trust first. He turned his back on me, looking into the amber glow of the fire.

"My lord," I tested, not knowing if I were allowed to speak. He didn't show any indication that I couldn't , so I pressed on "I have done as you commanded, and have put in place fail safes to make this plan flawless-"

"I have seen the plan you call flawless" he hissed, "Do not bore me with what I already know"

"Of course, my lord" I paused, and after receiving no reaction I pressed further "I have a conclave of followers who are loyal to your cause and I am in a position within the school get information on the Order, and its members"

"Very good" he said after a long pause "You were promised something in return, what was it again?"

_"__The Dark Mark"_ I said without hesitation

"Ah, yes..." the words had not even left his lips before he was by my side, circling my chair. I felt the magic tighten around me again and suppressed a gulp, instead looking forward with adamant eyes and a smooth expression "You would become one of my Death Eaters" step.. step.. step… "You would become my servant, forever" he finised his sentence by coming down to look my in my eyes. Then something happened… something snapped inside of me.

I felt my magic raging, it was looking for an exit – but there was none, my wand was still secure in the folds of my robe but my magic didn't seem to notice – it sought an exit, from anywhere, anything! It started in the pit of my stomach, and sent sparks through my limbs, up my throat, down to my fingers and toes, into my face, my ears, my eyes, nose, mouth and then suddenly it collected in the pit of my stomach again and BANG! A super violet light escaped, knocking me and my chair backwards – I closed my eyes to keep from being blinded, and when I opened them, what I saw was astounding.

The Dark Lord was up against the wall, next to the fire place, his hands in front of his face, shadowing his eyes; in the centre of the space between us hung a super violet and emerald green energy ball. Rolling, entwining, twisting and some wisps were even dancing over the energy ball. it was our magic. Mine, and the Dark Lords? I could see where my Super Violet light of magic emanated from my body and to the ball, and I could vaguely see the emerald green of the Dark Lords energy flowing on the other side of ball of magic.

It hung suspended for a silent few minutes, before the Dark Lord started to recall his magic. I couldn't call mine back, it started to flow towards him again, to surround him. I tried to pull my magic back in, to control it, to hold it once more in my body. _~Control! Control~_ I chanted to myself, but my magic was away from me, and it would not come back.

I looked up at the Dark Lord with an apology in my eyes, and saw that he had been staring at me with a look of surprise, confusion and… adoration? No. I must be seeing things.

"I'm sorry, my lord, my magic will not flow back into me" I apologized sheepishly

_"__Use your wand_…" he said slowly

Stunned that I hadn't thought of it sooner, I pulled my wand out of my robes and, not really knowing what to do in this situation – because, let's be honest here, this stuff didn't happen to me every day! I didn't even know that my magic had a colour, let alone that it could escape me like this! – I help it up, and pointed it at my magic, willing it to come back to me. To my utter surprise, I heard a howl of laughter coming from the Dark Lord! I flushed red, embarrassed and a little hurt

"Hmph!" i sounded, and the Dark Lord's features softened. He walked to me slowly, carefully, keeping his eyes on mine

"I'm sorry" he said – wait, _~ did he just apologies… to ME?~ _

"my lord…?" I say, confusion setting in

He came to my side, not saying anything more, he took my hand and did a complex motion with my wrist and when the motion had finished, I could see my magic flowing into the tip of my wand, and feel it flowing through my veins again. Without thinking, I smiled. I didn't realize how empty I had felt with my magic being on the outside of my body!

"What is your name?" asked the Dark Lord. I turned to face him, and went to bow again, but he stopped me, motioning me to the couch near the fire place.

"Oh," I said, walking to take a seat. I was bracing myself for the magic that I knew would come, to compel me to take a seat… but it never came. "My name is Lilith Evens, my lord" I said as I sat down. To my surprise, he took the seat next to me "Tom Riddle" he announced "Do you know what just happened? With out magic?" I shook my head that I hadn't "I see…" he said, and a smile crossed his face. I was struck again by the beauty of this man, everything about him was so handsome, even the liquid sound of his voice, the scent of his skin, and the way his hair fell around his face. I mentally shook myself for thinking of the Dark Lord this way! ~Stop, Lil – He is your Master. Your Master!~ his smile got bigger as he looked over at me "That was the act of our magic confirming something that I thought would never come to me, in this life time" he said, I must have looked confused because he seemed to dig through his thoughts to find a way to better explain.

"Did you feel…your magic pulling away from you?" he asked

I thought of when I first entered the room, and of how I felt my magic tugging from the pit of my stomach, and then just a few minutes ago when my magic had literally exploded from my body

"Well, if the big glowing ball of magic wasn't enough of a tug then, I guess… well, yes"

He smiled at me again ~Oh god, please stop smiling at me… your smile would make the most innocent of woman fall head over heels for you!~ I thought, suppressing another blush

"Tell me about it," he said

I shifted nervously, and then recounted the events of my entry and how I had felt my magic tugging to be free. He nodded

"Well, that is called Animulus Quaero, or soul searching. It is very old magic, which is to say that we have been destined for each other for a very long time – millenniums, even"

"Right" I said, still not fully comprehending what the Dark Lord was saying. He raised an eye brow at my obvious attempt to brush this off and let a nasty silence slice through us. I sat, contemplating...

_~So, what the dark lord is telling me is that… our magic is destined to be… used…together? Was he asking me to give my magic up to him?"~_ I smiled slightly.. of course, I would do all I am capable of to assist the Dark Lord in his mission, but to give up my magic? to be without it? Forever?

"So," I say slowly… "You.." I broke off, shaking my head

"Yes?" he pressed

"You want my magic?!" I blurted, then instantly regretted it when I saw a shadow cross over his eyes. He ran a hand through his raven black hair, and let out a _sigh ~Here it is, he's going to ask me for my magic, and if I refuse, he's going to kill me~_ I braced myself, not knowing yet what my answer would be

What I wasn't expecting was the howls of laughter that rolled out of his stomach, his eyes pressed tightly together by how wide his laugh was. I felt uneasy, unsure, I didn't know what was happening anymore! This man was mad!

"Not your magic, Lilith – You" he managed to say after the long drag of laughter

"I don't understand" I said honestly. He sat up straight and looked me in the eye

"We are soul mates" he stated.

**CLIFFHANGER! The Next CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON... I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys i am so sorry for the late update. **

**Anyway here is the edited story. hope you like**

************Previously********** **

"You want my magic?!" I blurted, then instantly regretted it when I saw a shadow cross over his eyes. He ran a hand through his raven black hair, and let out a _sigh ~Here it is, he's going to ask me for my magic, and if I refuse, he's going to kill me~_ I braced myself, not knowing yet what my answer would be

What I wasn't expecting was the howls of laughter that rolled out of his stomach, his eyes pressed tightly together by how wide his laugh was. I felt uneasy, unsure; I didn't know what was happening anymore! This man was mad!

"Not your magic, Lilith – You" he managed to say after the long drag of laughter

"I don't understand" I said honestly. He sat up straight and looked me in the eye

"We are soul mates" he stated.

************Now************

***Tom's Pov* **

"We are soul mates" I said, slightly amused that she hadn't known this already. Could she not feel the energy surging within her? I kept my eyes locked on hers, and saw the emotions playing in them – Shock, surprise, and then there was a flash of excitement, a moment of calm and then composure. She narrowed her eyes and she looked at me, finally lucid.

"We're soul mates" she stated, oh how I wanted to roll my eyes!

"Yes" I said simply

"But… well, are you sure?" I couldn't help myself any longer, I rolled my eyes at her and was about to stand when she put a firm hand on my forearm, keeping me on the couch next to her.

"My name is Lilith," she said politely

"Yes, you told me" I said bluntly

"Oh!" she said, and snatched her hand back from my forearm "I don't know what to do, alright? It's not every day you come to the Dark Lords manor expecting to be graced with the Dark Mark and what you actually leave with is a SOUL MATE!" she practically roared "I don't know what to say!"

I would have chuckled if she didn't look so angry, or was it embarrassment? I sat back and looked at her for the first time since she had come into my study, and I was shocked. She is the most beautiful person I have even laid eyes on with her striking, long red hair with a few strands of black here and there, and her creamy white skin, pulp red lips… but her eyes! Those Avada Green eyes called to me, they were truly magnificent. I came to realise that she was the only one, the only person for me. I love her. If my magic hadn't reacted the way it did, would I have even noticed her? I felt something inside of me grow cold at the thought 'sadness' said a small voice in the back on my mind, and yes, I had to agree – the thought of me not noticing her had indeed made me sad.

"Lilith," I started,

"Lily" I raised an eye brow

"What?" I said flatly

"My friends call me Lily"

"And, what about lovers?" her face flushed red for an instant, before quickly returning to the creamy tone of her skin. .

"I… well," she went quiet

"You may call me Tom," I looked into the fireplace to try to clear my thoughts, I was still lost in her eyes, and I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do with Lily right now, then a thought struck me – she is, after all, my soul mate. We were destined. "Lily, you came here tonight for a mark," I turned to face her, she was looking directly at me, eyes fixed on mine _~ No fear, good~_ I thought

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my equal?" her green eyes widened so much I thought her eyes may roll out of their sockets, and she gasped

"I would be honoured" she said,

I stood, and came to stand in front of her. I reached out and offered her my hand; she took it in hers and came to stand at my side. I pulled my wand from my robes, locking eyes with Lily as I placed the mark upon her. The royal mark; my mark – I would make this bond tonight, and It will be this way until the end of time. I waved my wand above her forearm, keeping my eyes on hers. Her mark revealed itself to be a Raven perched on a branch with it's head held high, eerie green eyes peering out, a snake with bloody red eyes circling it, protecting it. It would sliver around the bird every so often.

She didn't look down at it like I had expected.

She held my gaze, and took my hands in hers and time stood still. We are one in this moment.

She leaned in closer, not breaking our eye contact, and touched her lips to mine.

The sensation sent electricity all through my body, and it filled me with a need to take her in my arms, I wanted our kiss to consume us in crushing flames.

She started to pull away, so I took my hands from hers and wrapped one around her waist, the other held her neck securely and I went in to posses her lips.

In that moment, flames appeared around us, my emotions were everywhere, I needed this kiss to tell her everything I couldn't, the love, the happiness at finding her, I needed her to feel the coils of emotions rolling out of me in this moment. Amid the kiss, I felt her arms circle around my neck, pulling me closer than I already was, and I let her, I was hers and she was mine. She ran her hands slowly down my spine, I shivered at her touch, and she smiled in response. I felt a wave of joy flow over me as I felt her hands rummaging through my robes, and finding my bare skin on her hands caused a shudder to course through my body.

I pushed my lips hard against hers, wanting this kiss to last. I ran my tongue along her lips, asking permission to enter, and she opened her mouth and invited me in with a lick of her own.

I was basking in feelings I never knew I possessed, and I never wanted it to end.

I felt her hands running over my chest, over my back, and the more she touched me, the more I wanted her.

Sparks were flying, flames were growing, our magic was escaping us again. I opened my eyes and saw her; her creamy skin had ultraviolet magic dancing across her face, through her hair – I broke our kiss to see better – her eyes opened slowly, hazed, she looked up at me with a puppy dog face, and then in the same second, her expression turned to shock. I knew what she was seeing.

My magic was out, and she could see it just as plainly as I could see hers.

I willed the flames to die, and focused my energy to stop, but no matter how much I tried, the magic would not return.

"Well," I said with a smile "It seems our magic longs for each other as much as we do"

She smiled in return, and closed the distance to give me a long, loving kiss on the lips

And then, the magic started.

The green of Tom's magic, and the ultra violet of Lily's came together, dancing and mingling until they clashed, joined and became lighter. There magic had merged.

"What just happened?" Lily asked me, she didn't look concerned, only curious

"Well, it would seem that our magic has bonded," I said matter-o-factly, hoping she would catch on without my help

"Oh," she said, and I looked at her for a long, hard second "Ooooh! Oh, no. No, no, no, no. We, our magic, does that mean, we?"

"Are… officially bonded, yes."

"We're married?" She roared, I couldn't help but laugh, which only aided in making her angry

"What's the problem, love? It was bound to happen sooner or later"

"No, you don't understand" she said, defeated, she fell to the couch

I was still laughing as I came to sit next to her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought her head to rest on my shoulder.

"What am I not understanding" I asked her

Sulking, she looked down at her knees

"I've had my wedding planned since I was a little girl…*sigh* I was supposed to wear a beautiful white dress with lace, and a veil *sob* and the reality is, I'm wearing a stupid black robe!" I honestly didn't understand. White dress. Black robe. Black is more fitting, no?

I kissed her forehead gently, and used my magic to dress her in a beautiful white dress, with tasteless lace and a veil to match. She looked hideous! But, she was happy. She smiled up at me, and kissed my cheek,

"It's OK," and she waved her hand, and the dress was gone, replaced by the robes she had on previously. "How'd I do that? I didn't mean I wanted the dress gone! I was just, you know, well, I'll live, but the dress could have stayed!"

"Our magic is one now." I said, and at that, our magic flowed into our bodies again.

_"__I love you"_ she said, and I froze. Not because of the words, I loved her immensely! I froze because Lily had just spoken Parsletongue to me.

_Two years later…._

***Lilys Pov***

For two years Tom and I had kept our relationship a secret from everybody, except our most trusted Golden Circle. They were the only people who knew of the events that led to us Bonding, and they were the only one's who would ever know.

Now, I was in a bit of a rough spot.

Sitting in a bathroom, all alone, with my wand

I flicked it left, and the crystal vial appears.

I flicked it right, and the vial is gone.

I have been here, doing this for hours. I was uneasy, I kept getting sick, I couldn't sleep properly, and I was suddenly hungry for foods I couldn't even name! And this vial was supposed to be the answer.

I flicked it left, it appears again.

I flicked it right, and again, it's gone

"Oh, if my sister could see me now" I muttered

I flicked it left, and it appears.

I grab the vial in my hand, and look at it's contents – swirling pools of topaz and white. _~what could go wrong, right?~ _i thought, then popped the vial open and drank it all in one swig.

It tasted foul, but it stayed down.

I waited. Mere seconds had passed when I put the cork back into the vial and flicked my wand right, it disappears.

Minutes passed in silence – I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, I just knew that I would know when the potion had worked. According to Sev, it should be almost instant.

More time passes. Still nothing.

I flick my wand left, and the vial appears.

I grab it, making sure I had taken it all and I hadn't imagined it. It was empty, down to the last drop.

I nodded, then flicked my wand right and the vial was gone again

"How do woman do this?" I questioned the universe

A knock came at the door

"Yes?" I responded

"Anything?" came the velvety voice of my husband, Tom

"I'm still waiting" I said impatiently

"Can I come in?" he asked gently after a slight pause

I wanted to do this alone. I needed to know first. I… Well, I'm just being selfish, aren't I.

"Yes" was my reply and in a fraction of a second, Tom was at my side, (apperating) into the bathroom and taking a seat next to me against the bath tub in the same instance.

"Sev said it would take moments. It has been minutes!"

A slight smirk crossed my husbands face

"You didn't take it all, did you" trailed in a voice from the other side of the door

"Of course I took it all! You told me to, and so I did!" I yelled at the door

"If that were so, you would know by now, Lily" said the man at the door

"Oh, Severus, Shut. Up." I retorted

I looked at Tom with a 'Can you believe that guy' expression, only to find that he was looking at me as if he doubted I had taken the potion.

"C'mon, really?" I said, aghast "You too?"

"Well, you have been known to-" Tom started, but I cut him off by raising my hand

I flicked left, the vial appeared. Empty as his side of the bed will be tonight.

He looked it over, then took it in his hands. I rolled my eyes at him

"Really, Severus – I'm quiet certain your potion is broken. I'm looking at the vial as I speak and, it's empty"

"Let me in" came the response from the door

Tom looked down at me, and I shrugged. So, he crossed the bathroom and opened the door for Severus to enter.

Severus swept into the bathroom, and came to kneel in front of me

"You let the potion sit from one full moon to the other?" he asked

"Yes"

"You drank the entire contents of the potion?"

"Yes"

"You said aloud the incantation to activate it for your needs?"

_~Oh, shit~ _

"Yes" I lied

"You should know by now if that were the case, tell me, what colour was the potion?"

"What? I don't know. Why?"

"Maybe, you didn't brew it long enough. It may have needed more time"

"We don't have time for this" said Tom "Do you have anything else?"

"No, my lord. It would be a month before we will have another potion, and I don't have the ingredients on me. This should have worked tonight"

"Ok, look will you two please leave? I will figure this out on my own."

"But, love-" Tom started

"Please, just leave. I have a weak bladder and I need this room" she said

Severus was out before she finished her sentence, and Tom was following slowly

"You will call me… if you find out?" he said at the door

"Of course, now please? I need a minute" he closed the door, and I went back to my spot on the floor.

I waited a few seconds, listening to see if anybody was at the door. When I was satisfied that everybody had left, I uncorked the vial and said out loud

"tuum manifestes"

"I KNEW IT! SHE FORGOT TO SAY THE INCANTATION!" Rolls of laughter erupted outside of the door, and although I was pissed at Severus, I couldn't help but smile.

The vial filled with smoke before my eyes, topaz and white. Inside, I made out a tiny face with striking green eyes – my smiled broadened – and then, the smoke changed again, and suddenly there were two tiny faces, one with green eyes and one with brown. They were gone almost as fast as they had arrived. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and flung the door open "Twins!" I announced

My room, which was in no way small was crammed with people all waiting to hear the news. Crowding the room were Tom, Severus, James, Remus, Sirius, Alex, Amelia, Alice, Frank, Lucius, Cissy, Bella and Andromeda - all still laughing slightly at the fact I had forgotten the incantation, i would guess. i lunged myself at Tom and embraced him in my arms

"We're going to be parents" he whispered down at me, i nodded into his shoulder while the others voiced their congratulations, 'woo-ing' and whistling at us, while a few even clapped their hands. Right now, In this moment - I am happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**OhMyGosh! I was so sure that I had been updating this story, when i found out that i wasn't, i went to my story folder and found it empty! I had the next three chapters, as well as a rough sketch of the 4th chapter! I checked the Rubbish Bin, and it was empty! When my dad saw me looking for the Files, he was like "What are you doing?" and i was like "Looking for one of my stories" and he was like "Did it have a picture of Harry Potter and that sparkly guy (Edward Cullen)" and i was like "Yes" Then he said "oh, i thought that you were finished with it, so i dumped it" I NEARLY HATE A FREAKIN HEART ATTACK!**

**'Takes a deep breath in' **

**So, considering that those were my ****_Only _****copies, i have to re-write my story. (Don't worry, this is still going to stay) I just cant write what i did before, because i would get side-tracked, and pair different people up. I really am sorry for not updating in ages, This is a edited version. Hope you like it. I'm just going to cry under my rock, and think about how I'm going to do this story. (again)**

* * *

**"Tom you bastard!"**

Tom was beside lily "'he, hu, he, hu'" he was rasping out while holding her hand.

"that's it Lily Flower. 'he, hu, he, hu deep breaths" He kept repeating over and over again.

Causing his wife to get pissed off. She aimed a deadly glare at him, and said in a low voice. (Well she thought it was low, but she _was_giving birth)

"Shut up before I claw you're mouth out!" She screamed the last part out.

"You're doing an excellent job Miss Riddle. Just a few more pushes." Said the doctor.

Tom heard crying, and relief rushed through him _~ oh thank Merlin this is almost over. I'm going to need some Bone-regrow for my hand ~_

With out thinking the dark lord looked to where the crying was coming from, What a bad idea that was for him. Of course he was the "Dark lord" he had killed and tortured hundreds of Humans, Witches, Wizards, it was probably in the thousands. But Tom Marvolo Riddle had never, ever, seen a sight so ghastly before. It was so bloody and there was so much unidentified liquids coming from his Mates.. 'cough' privet parts 'cough'

Tom Riddle was staring to feel faint, and that was something the dark lord had not felt in many years.

"waaaaaa, waaaaaaa" He ignored the site of his wife and quickly rushed to his newborn child.

"It's a boy." Said the nurse warmly, handing the child over to Tom.

Tom held his arms out for his _Son_ the baby was still crying but the longer Tom held the boy, the quieter it got. Tom was wondering if he did something wrong, whilst holding his Newborn, but he heard the soft snore leaving the child. _~ he is sleeping ~_ Tom thought with a warm smile.

A warm feeling washed through Tom Riddle.

He hadn't known how long he was standing there, gazing at his son, but it must have been awhile, because Sirius black stood next to Tom with a Newborn child in his Arms.

"It's a Girl." Said Sirius with a big grin on his face.

5 Hours later, and Lily had just taken a Pepper-Up Potion, to stay awake.

"Here you go, It was easy obliviating the Muggles into forgetting how they appeared" Said Narcissa holding out two parchments.

(You see, when Magical children are born, Birth certificates 'Magically' Appear.

All parents have to do is sign the child's name ect. it gets copied and sent to the ministry. (Nobody reads them. I don't know why) Muggleborns get these as well. but they get obliviated when they sign the bottom.)

Lily Took the BC and wrote down the information.

**Name of parents. **

**Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lilith Anita Riddle (nee) Evens**

**Name of Child. **

**Harrison Salazar Evens Riddle**

**Name of sibling. **

**Hermione Rowena Evens Riddle**

**Name of Godfathers. **

**Sirius Lupin Black – Alex Lovegood**

**Name of Godmothers. **

**Alice Longbottom (nee) Willow – Andromeda Tonks (nee) Black**

When Lily was done with Harrisons, she started writing Her daughters BC.

**Name of parents. **

**Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lilith Anita Riddle (nee) Evens**

**Name of Child. **

**Hermione Rowena Evens Riddle**

**Name of sibling. **

**Harrison Salazar Evens Riddle**

**Name of Godfathers.**

**Remus Black Lupin – Lucius Malfoy**

**Name of Godmothers.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange (nee) Black – Amelia Abbott (nee) Bones**

Just as lily wrote the last word, the doors to the hospital room opened to reveal her good friend. Frank Longbottom. He looked worn-out but you could see the excitement shining through his eyes.

Everybody looked at Frank with anticipation

(everybody being. Lily, Tom, Cissa, Amelia, Bella Siri, and Remy.

Everybody else were with Alice)

"Well…" Asked Remus eagerly

"It's a boy!" Frank said with a warm smile.

"What's his name?" This time it was Narcissa who asked.

Frank just smirked at her. "Here you go." He said, handing over the BC

**Name of Parants.**

**Frank Longbottom – Alice Longbottom (nee) Willow**

**Name of Child.**

**Mathew Tobias Willow Longbottom.**

**Name of Godfathers.**

**Severus Potter Snape – James Snape Potter **

**Name of Godmothers.**

**Narcissa Malfoy (nee) Black – Jamie Lovegood (nee) Anders**

When Narcissa finished reading the BC she couldn't help but screaming in joy.

"I'M HIS GODMOTHER! 'oh Severus you're going to love this!"

She threw the BC into Seveus's hands and ran out of the room.

(probably to go see her Godson)

When said man finished looking at the BC he looked Frank in the eye.

"You named the child after me?" whisperd Severus.

'Bang'

James rushed to his Mates side._ ~ I cant believe he fainted ~_

The door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, and his 2 month old son Draconis Malfoy.

"What in the world happened..." Lucius looked shocked at seeing his best friend unconscious.

'chuckle'

"it seems Sev was shocked to be a godfather." Said an amused Lily.

Severus Awoke moments later, to the happy chatter of his friends.

He went to sit up, but was pushed down by his husband.

"Shh love its alright, Lay down a bit longer" said James with a warm smile washing over his face.

"hmm.." Severus grogerly rubbed his blurry eyes.

"where are the kids" He mumbled, looking around the room.

"Their laying in the crib over there" Said James, motioning his head to the far corner of the room.

Severus slowly got up and walked to the crib. He looked over and saw Draco sitting in-between Harrison and Hermione, holding both of the Twins hands.

Severus gazed at them with a longing look. He didn't notice his Mate walk up behind him. He did, however notice when his Mate wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I think its time we had some of our own." Hummed James.

Severus nodded a smile gracing his lips.

**What do you think? I thought it would be funny starting the chapter with "Tom you bastard!"**

**Because in the last one, i wrote how complete Lily was. (Or somthing along those lines)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you want a spacific pairing let me know and i'll think about it, Story ideas would be helpful :)**

**\- Clover -**


End file.
